Goku vs Brock Lesnar
by dereksaiyan2
Summary: Goku fights Frieza, then challenges for the tag titles with Vegeta, but then Brock Lesnar appears!


Goku was fighting Frieza.

"You can't defeat me Goku," Frieza said. "Check out my new form!"

"Yeah I know," Goku replied. "Golden Frieza. I already beat you in that form, remember?"

"I have a NEW form!" Frieza declared. "A level beyond gold..."

Then Frieza began changing. There were tons of cool effects and music by Bruce Falcouner.

"This...this power!" Goku shouted. "It's...unreal!"

Goku couldn't believe his eyes when Frieza changed into his new final form.

"Behold!" Frieza shouted, his eyes glowing with delight. "SILVER FRIEZA!"

Goku could feel Frieza's new levels of energy. "No way!" Goku shouted. "I can't hope to take on Frieza in THIS form!"

"That's right, Goku!" Frieza cackled. "You can't hope to defeat me, so give up now and I will destroy Earth!"

"I've got to give it my all!" Goku shouted. He went Super Saiyan Blue but couldn't even touch Frieza.

"He's too fast!" Goku said. Then Frieza barely touched Goku but Goku got sent flying a hundred miles and almost died.

"I have to go even further beyond Super Saiyan Blue!" Goku said. Goku focused with all his might, pouring his ki into his body.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Goku yelled. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"What...what is he doing?" Frieza said, stunned. He pulled out a scouter because he can't read power levels with his mind like everybody else can. The moment Frieza put the scouter on it exploded.

"Ow! That hurt my ear!" Frieza yelled. "You're going to pay for that, Goku!"

Frieza charged at Goku but stopped mere feet away from him, beholding his new form. "This...this..."

"THIS IS ULTRA INSTINCT!" Goku replied. He looked like super cool.

"Take this!" Goku said and killed Frieza with one punch. Frieza went back to Hell. (AN: Sorry for cursing but that's its proper canon name)

"That was easy," Goku said. "I wonder what Chi-Chi is making for dinner."

Just then Goku's cell phone went off. "Hello?" he said.

"KAKAROT YOU IDIOT," Vegeta yelled from the other end. "Where are you? Our match starts in 3 minutes!"

"Oh no!" Goku said. "I totally forgot we were fighting the B-Team for the tag titles on Smackdown Live tonight!"

Goku instant transmissioned over there.

"Took you long enough," Vegeta scoffed.

"Hey, I made it, didn't I?" Goku replied with a laugh.

Their music hit and Goku and Vegeta made their entrance. Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel were already in the ring.

"You're going down, Goku," Bo Dallas said.

"Yeah right," Goku said. He didn't even have to go Super Saiyan to beat those losers. Vegeta didn't even have to tag in.

"And NEWWWWWWWWWWW WWE Tag Team Champions, Goku and Vegeta!" The announcer said. Goku and Vegeta's arms were raised in triumph.

All of a sudden, Brock Lesnar's music hit and he came down.

"I'm going to kick your butts," he said.

"Don't worry, Kakarot, I can take him!" Vegeta said, going Super Saiyan Blue and charging at Brock Lesnar. Brock ducked a clothesline from Vegeta. Vegeta hit the ropes but Brock was there and devastated him with a powerful suplex.

"I'm done for..." Vegeta said.

"Leave my friend alone!" Goku shouted, powering up to Ultra Instinct.

"Ultra Instinct, huh?" Brock Lesnar grinned. "A nice trick, but watch THIS!"

Brock Lesnar focused his energies and went to Ultra Instinct.

"No way!" Goku shouted. "This guy's a monster! He has a higher base power level than me, so when he goes to Ultra Instinct, my strength can't even compare!"

Brock Lesnar beat Goku to a pulp. Goku was no match for this beast of a sports entertainer.

"Someone's gotta save me..." Goku said weakly, as Brock picked him up for the F5.

"Put Goku down!" someone said from the ramp. Brock Lesnar turned to see who it was.

"Roman Reigns!" Brock said. "So you finally showed your face."

"More like YOU finally showed YOUR face," Roman replied. "Now we can finally wrestle and I will win."

Putting Goku down, Brock Lesnar laughed at him. "You mean like all those times in the past we wrestled? Where I won?! And now that I have mastered Ultra Instinct, I am unstoppable!"

Roman smirked. "Oh, Ultra Instinct? That's a nice trick...FOR BABIES."

"Why you...come down here and say that to my face!" Brock Lesnar screamed.

Roman put two fingers on his forehead and instant transmissioned behind Lesnar in the ring. "You were saying?"

Brock turned around, stunned. "You...you learned Instant Transmission?!"

"That's not the only thing I learned," Roman Reigns said coolly. "You say you have mastered Ultra Instinct, but watch THIS."

Roman Reigns then focused his ki, with the power of the WWE Universe behind him, and obliterated all his limitations. The power radiated from him like twelve billion suns, burning bright and shocking Brock Lesnar.

"This is..."

"A level BEYOND Ultra Instinct," Roman Reigns replied. "Ultra Instinct 2."

"It doesn't matter!" Brock Lesnar declared. "I am the most powerful wrestler in all the WWE!"

Brock Lesnar charged at Roman Reigns, swinging a fist at him that could destroy whole solar systems. Without even blinking, Roman Reigns deftly avoided the blow.

"It's time for you to go back to UFC where you came from," Roman Reigns said, hitting Brock Lesnar with an Ultra Instinct 2 Superman Punch.

Dazed, Brock Lesnar struggled to get up, his energy all but gone. The WWE Universe was solidly behind Roman Reigns as he hit the most powerful spear the universe had ever seen. The referee counted the pinfall and Roman Reigns was finally the WWE Universal Champion he deserved to be.

"One day, we'll be as strong as him," Goku said.

"I'll be as strong as him, Kakarot," Vegeta replied. "I will surpass you and then I will beat Roman Reigns for the WWE Universal Championship!"  
"We'll just see about that," Goku replied, chuckling.

"Both of you guys are welcome to have a title shot any time you like," Roman Reigns said. They thumbs-upped each other.

THE END


End file.
